oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain D. Abel
Citation needed. | age = Unknown | height = 10'0" ft. (304cm) | weight = 440lbs (200kg) | occupation = Pirate; Slave (Former)Red Snow: A voice mentions Abel to have decimated the World Noble's guards and to be one of the island's former slaves. | birthday = | relatives = Unnamed Brother | status = Alive | residence = Nod | alias = | bounty = 60,000,000Citation needed. 160,000,000Citation needed. At Least 200,000,000 | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = -の実 | dfename = Unknown | dfmeaning = Unknown | dftype = Unknown }} "Berserker" Cain D. Abel is a member of the Xros Pirates, acting as one of their major allies in the New World, alongside the Roman Numerals. Coming from the islet of Yamato, he is a former slave to a World Noble: Roosevelt, who had families from a neighbouring island work at a mining site. Inside the Xros Pirates, Abel seems to act like some sort of Executioner or Overseer. This is because he is held responsible for looking out after the crew's members and affiliates, dealing with them in accordance to the situation. He also oversees the Nod Sky Island. He is currently worth more than 200,000,000. Appearance Although feared, the sensation one mostly gets from seeing Abel is relaxation, which, in turn, actually contributes to the fear factor. At the same time, he stands as a fierce adult man, with notable muscles and characteristics, having a fair skin in accordance to his light colored hair. Abel's hair is blonde, possessing a few strands highlighted at the sides and top of his head, while flowing until the middle of his back. Some of these strands fall over the front of his shoulders. His eyebrows are medium-sized. Abel's face is well shaped in a round, but defined, built, contrasting some of his other features. Fitting for someone of his caliber, Abel is very tall, towering his opponents and comrades alike at ten feet.Calling and Singing: Danica sees August and a crowd talking to Abel about the recent events, noticing just how large the latter actually is. Much like mentioned before, he has enormous muscles, be it on his upper or lower body, something that also makes him weight around four houndred pounds. Given his usage of tight clothes, they are prominently shown. Abel possesses several black marks through his flesh, some of which are more seen on his left shoulder and arm. The meaning behind these marks is unknown. Almost always, even as he bathes or sleeps, Abel dons his signature white bodysuit-like armor, fitting exactly for his frame. Its texture is similar to some kind of leather, however, it is far more durable and malleable than that. This armor seems easily deattachable, given that, at times, Abel wears it partially.Calling and Singing: Berheim Danica notes Abel's presence over a fountain in the middle of Bohemia, deeming him easily recognizeable. Whilst in Yamato, he donned prominently green clothes, akin to Samurai robes, however, without any armory. A dark green kimono, tight at its bust, but loose on the sleeves, as well as a lightgreen hakama pants, baggy in the area around his thighs and narrow as they get closer to his ankles. For footwear, Abel had large wooden sandals and white socks that reached up to the middle of his lower legs.Red Snow: Abel's figure comes clear through the snow tempest. Gallery AbelFull1.png|Abel's current appearance. AbelFullColor.png|Abel's complete appearance. Personality Most of all, Abel maintains a specific default expression, that of a simple smile, though, this smile seems to have its own variations. Despite this, what they share is the sensation of relaxation. Going further into his casual behavior, Abel is fine, and sometimes even prefers, with sitting in places that are not chairs and akin. Determination is one amongst his many traits, manifesting either through what he says and the persistence in his actions. .]] Fitting with his smile, Abel is not against cracking jokes, though, he does use a monotonous tone when saying them.Calling and Singing: Abel cheers upon noticing he unwillingly destroyed the fountain and made water gush, calling it "Plumbing Problems". Some of his smiles come in a much different light however. Abel wants to make sure that those who work with him know of the consequences of doing what they do. He deems it that they will work harder not only if they know it, but if they are punished for it as well. Although he is someone of high capabilities, Abel is not only above complimenting other people, he actually likes to do it and sees it as an incentive. Be it compliments for someone showcasing power and skills or a "well-done" type of deal, he will openly voice it out. He also tries to inspire them by reminding them of personal goals or deeds they have done in the past. He can be quite polite, adressing even those who are, otherwise, his enemies.Red Snow: Although Abel greets Kurama, noting the man's immense and odd presence, he quickly shifts his attention back to Roosevelt. Furthermore, he actually tends to dialogue a lot before entering full combat, questioning the opponent on their motives.Red Snow: Kurama blocks Abel's path, complaining on his rude actions, something that prompts Abel to try and talk to him about the situation. In quite a contrast to his dialoguing self, at times, Abel boasts of great confidence and speaks with such a tone that even his very spirit ressonates with the environment.Spirit Call: Taken aback by Kurama's words, Abel decides to pronnounce himself properly and tells him that he will fight back. 's tactic.]]Much like when he compliments people, Abel is capable of showing other emotions such as surprise and amazement. Abel dislikes to fully disregard someone, independent of their strength and social status. Unlike with his killing intent, Abel tends to express his harshness through words and immediate actions. This also plays with his honesty, in that while he may be berating someone, he is also trying to be constructive in regards to criticism. Relationships Family Unnamed Brother: Aquaria: They are described by Aquaria herself as to be in love with one another. She seems to like teasing Abel often, though, in not quite an explicit manner. In an odd contrast, she becomes physically embarassed whenever they are too close, though she tries to keep it hidden.Calling and Singing: Aquaria blushes at the proximity between her and Abel, but quickly revitalizes herself to talk to the Sirens. Abel appears to be very loyal in regards to their relationship. Xros Pirates Moses: They appear to be on good terms, Moses deeply respects Abel for his strength and good instructions. Living up to that, Abel points out the mistakes Moses has done, while also reminding him that he can reach far if he tries. Living even beyond that, perhaps in a twisted way, Abel is fully willing to execute punishment over Moses. This happens in a rather gruesome way, he rips the skin of Moses' face off and has it look at Moses, who must speak to it. Roman Numerals Skelton Red: Red dislikes Abel for his pretentiousness and unwillingly interacts with him. However, he recognizes his strength and influence. He goes as far as to physically attack Abel, even if it is not to hurt, since sometimes he thinks Abel dialogues too much.Calling and Singing: Through his powers, Red makes his presence known in Bohemia, remembering how much Abel talks and how much he himself dislikes pointless conversations. Even then, Abel holds no animosity towards Red. In fact, he tries to have Aquaria not defend him from Red's attacks.Calling and Singing: Abel greets Skelton Red, knowing his attacks were to get his attention, and asks about the other Numerals. Willahelm Bill: Despite the other Numerals' warriness of Abel, Bill appears to simply shrug off his presence.Dialing and Calling: Willahelm Bill ponders why everyone looks tense after being transported to the skies, deeming Abel as "just Abel". Hikaru Aretha: Even with all his strength, Hikaru takes no hesitation when it comes to scolding Abel back. She demands he step down from always taking the lead and even trying to charm her own citizens. However, in a more comical turn, Aretha thinks Aquaria doesn't fit Abel at all, even offering the hands of her very children to him. Dapper Dan: Flounder: Maaka: Other Pirates Siren Four: Abel, at the prospect of fighting Aretha, strikes fear in the hearts of the latter's children. They don't seem to mind having their hands offered to him, though, they aren't keen on the idea either. Marines Kurama: Having seen him and his actions up-close, Abel thinks of Kurama as too different from the standard marine, and not just in status. Despite acknowledging his presence and even greeting him, at first Abel ignores Kurama in lieu of dealing with Roosevelt.Red Snow: Abel shows his tenacity and launches an attack, which he predicts will dismember Saint Roosevelt, wanting to keep him alive so that he can be tortured. Harlequin W. Heili: Nobility Roosevelt: Citizens Bohemia Berheim Danica: Danica deems Abel easy to recognize, remarking his presence and status. Andel: August: It is implied they have met in the past. August talks almost casually with Abel, informing him of the Siren Pirates' deeds. Cecilie: Cecilie shows little fear of Abel, being the first amongst the crowd to speak out the deepest truth to him. Powers & Abilities A major ally of the Xros Pirates, a crew led by one of the Yonko, and veteran in the New World, Abel is extremely dangerous, rumoured to be as much of a threat as the Roman Numerals, also from the Xros. However, what is most notable in these claims is that Abel can rival them by his lonesome. This is backed up by one of the Numerals, Skelton Red, who unwillingly recognizes Abel's might. He seems to possess grand authority within the Xros Pirates, utilizing many of their grunts to supply his own territory. His bounty stands higher than the hundred million, showcasing how much of a threat he is to the Government's operations. Very few know the name of Abel, whispered across many battlefields, particularly those that are connected to a certain country. Even then, it seems Abel's deeds in regards to such country were many decades ago. Entire fleets have either fled or fell when standing in his path, shaken to their very core by his prowess. Physical Prowess In regards to physical abilities, Abel is monstrously powerful, deemed to stand in the same pedestal as the Numerals, thus, being one of the New World's recognized titans. By brandishing weapons, he can cause air pressure attacks that push and cut through obstacles standing in their path, some of which are extremely sturdy but still fall prey. When aided by Aquaria's water pillars and his own power, Abel can sustain an island as large as Bohemia, which has thousand of square miles for area, and lift it many kilometers into the skies at incredible speeds.Dialing and Calling: With his bare body and power, Abel puts out enough strength to completely lift Bohemia through the sky and into the clouds. Hikaru Aretha mentions that people of his level treat it as some kind of joke. He is also absurdly fast, often flash-stepping through the scenario, which takes a second to register his movement. This applies to his attack speed as well, though, it seems slightly slower than his moving. Fighting Style ... Macemanship Renowned as a profficent fighter, Abel attributes a lot of his fighting to his usage of Maces, in which he proves mastery over. This makes it his main approach to combat. His main one in battle is the Mabulrega, hailed as one of the Saijo O Wazamono, a seemingly unbreakable weapon that has lived his tale by his side and is almost as tall as him. However, sometimes Abel does not wield it from the get-go, simply using others beforehand. In fact, he may use his bare hands as maces, proved with their heightened sturdiness. Even so, his usage of Mabulrega does not relate to him using his full strength or not. With the possession of a devil fruit power, Abel proves capable of meshing the two abilities, instantly making a stronger and much versatile version of his normal powerset. Haki The power of Haki is found within any living being in the planet, giving Abel the ability to manifest his very spirit. Although, only those with the greatest of wills and might can ever hope to unlock it. Abel's aura takes on a light blue color, leaking from and moving around him much like a tranquil flame. However, unlike many, Abel seems to possess more than a single aura, evidenced by the four colors surrounding him. In ascending order: a flaming blue, a waving yellow, a spiking red, and a oozing purple. It is unknown how this is possible, but it seems to mark his presence even more. A resident of the most dangerous sea, Abel has naturally used Haki ever since a young age, self teaching himself in its ways, which includes the two common shades. These self-lessons persisted through many years while he lived in his homeland, Abel constantly failed to tap into strong abilities, however, with each failure, he found himself growing stronger and closer to proficiency. His constant meeting and clash against elites of the New World have only served to further increase his power. Busoshoku Kenbunshoku With Kenbunshoku, Abel can see that which is normally unseen. His specialty in regards to this haki lies in aura reading for both localization and prediction. In other words, not only does he expertise in pint-pointing uncoming people, but also their attacks. Devil Fruit Abel possesses a nameless devil fruit of unknown type. However, it apparently augments his physical combat and prowess. History Past Mines of Yamato A long time ago, Abel was a slave alongside his brother, and they worked in an excavation mine, heralded by the World Noble, Saint Roosevelt. Unveiling Revenge Re: Union Yonko Wars Saga Issues While the Numerals are on an aimless trip, Abel intercepts them out of nowhere, taking advantage of the dark atmosphere created by Hikaru Aretha, who was suspending the whole Bohemia. Using his powers and physical might, Abel raises the island through the sky and clouds. Once he is done, he tells Aretha to inform the other Numerals that they all should meet him inside Bohemia. Into the island, Abel is being observed by some citizens while he sits stop a fountain. A crowd is around him, complaining about the unfairness that the Siren Pirates received, Abel ignores them due to the useless chatting. Decided to shut them up, he sings "Ode to Joy" very loudly, making him successful, then, he commends them on valuing the Siren Pirates.Calling and Singing: Seeing the convollution in comments, Abel loudly sings to shut everyone up, then, he commends the citizens on their considerations. The fountain Abel was on top of bursts into water, destroyed due to him having sat over it. It is Aquaria who appears and calms the water down with her powers, asking if Abel forgot her.Calling and Singing: Aquaria stops the water in mid-air, making her presence known by teasing Abel that he has forgotten her. Before they can talk, Aretha and her Siren Four arrive, the former is furious at Abel's actions, leading her children to think the two pirates will fight.Calling and Singing: Hikaru Aretha and the Siren Pirates interrupt everyone, the former expressing her immense anger at what Abel has been doing, her children try to calm her down. Unexpectedly, Aretha shifts to offering her children to marry Abel, so that he would get away from the "midget", Aquaria. Abel's response is to stand behind Aquaria, declining the offer and saying he wants to talk to her first.Calling and Singing: Aretha suddenly offers the hands of her daughters for Abel to marry, he hides behind Aquaria to talk to her and declines Aretha's offer. Soon after, an odd attack washes over Abel and Aquaria, who tries to defend them from it. Not managing to stop her, Abel notices Red's arrival and greets him, asking the whereabouts of the remaining Numerals. ... Gazes Abel is the one responsible for aiding and overseeing the operation on Victory Island, led by Moses of the main Xros Pirates crew. They had been talking about the mission for some minutes after its "conclusion".The Storm Swells: Heili notices Moses and Abel discussing the situation of the mission at Victory. Through his Haki, Abel notes that the mission isn't actually over and reminds Moses that he has done quite a lot of mistakes, and that this was his chance to finish it all. It is Harlequin W. Heili, a Marine Captain and secretly the "daughter" of Daddy L. Legs, who greets them, recognizing their flag to be the Xros and demanding that they come with her. Moses utters that Abel was indeed right and prepares to face off against Heili, seeing this, Abel tells him that defeating her would show the crew why Moses should rank higher.The Storm Swells: Greeted by Heili, Abel tells Moses to see this as an opportunity and cement his place within the Xros crew. ... Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Meliodas from the Seven Deadly Sins Series. *The pictures are colored by Nearó. *His name comes from the biblical story of Cain and Abel, the first humans to be born. . **Their story and the murder is alluded to in the character's own story. However, whereas in the biblical one Cain murdered Abel, in the character's, Abel doesn't know if he is Cain or Abel, thus adopting both names. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Will of the D. Category:Pirates Category:Xros Pirates Category:Macemen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users